


The Blade

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Luci’s Inktober 2020 [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (not by the four towards each other), 5+1 Things, Background Character Death, Blood, Character Study, Codependency, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Frank Morrison has Antisocial Personality Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Murder, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Polyamory, Rated M because Joey can’t go two sentences without dropping an f bomb, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Verbal Abuse, poly legion, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Inktober Prompt: BladeFive times Frank found himself wishing he could stab someone and the one time he really did.
Relationships: Frank Morrison & Susie, Joey & Julie & Frank Morrison & Susie, Joey/Frank Morrison, Joey/Julie (Dead by Daylight), Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie, Joey/Susie (Dead by Daylight), Julie/Frank Morrison, Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Series: Luci’s Inktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962550
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Blade

Frank found himself often pointing his own blade at himself. Through all the boring moves, all the foster homes, all the bouncing around for nothing. It all seemed worth nothing. It seemed like he’d never reach his full potential. He could do such great things, meet such great people... But he was held back. Twisting the knife around in his hand, he would wonder if things would be a little better for him if he just up and died. It would be easy. Simple. A knife to the chest, and then that’d probably be it. But he held himself back. Because everyone has their own personal Hells in the deep dark underworld, and Frank knew that his would be to stay like this for eternity. To stay trapped.

The dumbass adults who thought they knew everything and chose the dumbasses who put up with him said that Frank was ‘troubled.’ The psychologists that evaluated him whispered about different disorders and symptoms.

‘Antisocial Personality Disorder,’ would be said right before someone identified the more common term:

“You mean this kid is a sociopath?!”

Frank pretended he didn’t hear, of course. Better to play nice than to be threatened with Juvie again.

—

It was some nowhere mountain town this time. Ormond, Osmond, whatever. Somethin’ like that. He’d brought his two suitcases of knickknacks (and his illegal shit, that his newest ‘parent’ was too stupid to look for) and that was it. He found him with a lot of alone time as they finally got settled in. His knife was awful tempting.

Then he heard about a party. So he went. The girl who threw it, Julie, she was... different. Not like all the other people he’d ever met. Not the glazed over eyes of those who didn’t give a shit about anything, or the tight lips of tightasses. Julie had bright eyes and a curl to her pink lips. They clicked like magnets.

And she introduced her to others that were just like him, who were different, too. Two others that weren’t dead eyed and tight lipped. A daring glint in dark eyes and a vicious grin. A spark of hope and interest and a beam like pure sunshine. Frank’s heart beat a little faster, and it wasn’t from adrenaline this time.

He wondered what it was called when three different people completed you in so many different ways.

In one night he’d gone from being alone and hopeless to finding people that he felt like he’s known his whole life. He spent a few quiet hours after the party, staring at his knife. He thought about stabbing himself, of getting rid of himself. But then he imagined the grief that his three new friends might feel at seeing his corpse.

Something ugly twisted in him, a feeling that made him ache deep in his chest. It was even worse than boredom. So he pointed the knife outward instead of inward.

—

Their friendship wasn’t conventional. But of course, when the hell had he ever been conventional? But Frank found that as soon as he found people he gave a damn about, those feelings of care grew more intense by the day. Every second he wasn’t with one of them was torture. He was most happy as a group of four. Being alone wasn’t an option for him anymore.

Luckily, the others felt the same. So they were always together. At least in groups of two at all times.

He cared for all of them so damn deeply it hurt. They depended on each other.

“It’s all to make us slaves to society.” He would detail his theories, a genuine grin on his face for once. And they would all happily listen, usually making sure to keep in contact with each other. None of them had gotten a lot of physical affection, ever.

He sat in Joey’s lap, feeling the taller boy’s head on his shoulder. He’d chime in with his own quips and agreements, declaring action against the corrupt society. Julie has her head in Frank’s lap, and she’d agree as well, giving her own experiences as examples. Susie was hugging onto Frank’s side, with Frank’s arm around her shoulders protectively. She asked questions, curious.

Susie was a little nervous. A little unsure. She’d been corrupted by the deadeyes already. But she was eager to learn from the best. Eager to grow to her full potential. And damn, was there a lot of potential. He loved them all, and they each had special places in his heart, but Susie’s special place sat right on top of his instincts to guard and protect precious things. She could do it, could be great, but she needed a little extra support. And Frank would gladly be her pillar.

Susie’s parents were the worst of them, though. The whole gang had to work together to undo the damage that their insults did. Sticks and Stones their ass, ‘cause words left scars all over Susie’s poor heart.

One night, when Frank was alone with his thoughts in his bedroom, there was a knock on the window. He looked out, curious and aggravated, and saw Susie. She stood, shivering in the cold night air with tears and snot covering her face.

Frank completely forgot that he was only in pajama pants and pet her in immediately. Luckily, she was too distraught to really realize that. He brought her into his bed, bundling them up in all of his (stolen) fluffy blankets, and he held her while she cried. He reassured her, complimented her, told her how much she meant to him and the rest of the gang.

It was a little awkward, since he was a teenager and Susie was a very pretty girl, but no amount of discomfort would stop him from making sure his gang was okay. She held tight to him, and luckily didn’t feel anything against her thigh. She’d started to calm down, though, and he was holding her waist and rubbing her back, making her purr like a happy cat.

“Frank... can you tell me more about how society is making us into slaves?” Her soft voice rang out.

Frank smiled softly, and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Yeah, Suze. I can.”

As she fell asleep to his rambling, Frank vaguely acknowledged that if he had the chance, and there weren’t serious consequences for it, he would kill Susie’s parents with no remorse.

—

“Why not, right? Society only wants to string us along. So let’s make it hard as possible. Plus, what are they gonna do about it? Let’s go bigger and better! Enough petty shoplifting. Let’s straight up rob a place, after hours.” Frank had proposed. Susie looked a little unsure, though she and Julie were nodding, following his logic.

“What happens if someone sees us? “ Julie asked.

“Masks and gloves, people. No one can identify us if we cover all identifiable features.” Frank insisted. He grabbed four masks out, and passed them out. They were plain white theatre masks. But they could work on it later.

“Are you sure about this? If my parents find out...” Susie was nervous.

“I’m in.” Joey already had the mask on.

Frank smiled at him. Joey always had his back, and he loved that about him. ’Course, there was a real concern there.

“We’ll keep all your stuff at Frank’s house. His dad won’t notice. Plus, we all practically live there.” Joey suggested. “Though, and I don’t like being the voice of reason, so listen the hell up—“ The girls laughed. “It would be good to have a base. Being in four— well, three, actually— separate houses is just shitty in general. We’re— we’re us. We should be together at all times.” Joey finished.

“Avoiding the fact that we don’t have a real gang name, I see.” Julie teased.

“That’s ‘cause your ideas suck, Jules.” Joey shot back.

“What about that abandoned lodge on Mount Ormond? It’s off the power grid, so we could probably jumpstart the electricity and heating, no problem.” Susie suggested. “The one Julie likes.”

“Oh man, that’s the best idea I’ve heard yet!” Julie pulled Susie in for a surprise kiss, leaving the younger girl blushing red.

“I like it too. Plumbing would be easy to fix up, too.” Joey nodded behind the mask.

“All in favor of running away and living in an abandoned lodge with shoplifted furniture?” Frank asked, raising his hand. All three raised their hands, with Joey waving his around like a maniac.

Boy did they. Breaking into fancy shops at night is too damn easy, in Frank’s opinion. Beds were first, though frames were too damn complicated for them. They just need mattresses. Besides, what’s the use of the gap under the bed besides hiding drugs and knives? They could store that in the open now.

The Lodge was huge, anyway. Each member had their own room, their own space. Course, they would share beds constantly, depending on who needed who most, and who needed their space. Susie was nervous at first, but then she realized that she was now allowed to get as many oversized stuffed animals as she wanted. Joey’s pickup truck had plenty of room, and it was a clear night. Plenty of time. They loaded it up with furniture and bobbles and chairs.

Joey, the fucking dumbass, carried an entire fridge to his truck. The minute the three saw him with a fridge bigger than he was on his back, they broke out into chaos.

Susie screamed in terror.

Julie laughed so hard she almost fell over.

“YOOOOO! GO GO GO GO!!” Frank encouraged like the dumbass teenager he was. “IF YOU GET THAT ALL THE WAY HERE I’LL FUCKING KISS YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD!”

Joey ran faster, reached the truck, and carefully slid the giant fridge in. Then he pulled up his mask halfway, showing his sharp grin.

For a second, Frank felt a little like prey, and he was, surprisingly, very okay with that.

Joey pulled Frank’s mask off to reveal his flustered face, dipped him, and that’s how Frank had his first makeout at 2 AM in the parking lot of a fancy home appliances store.

When Julie finally separated them, giggling and teasing them the whole time, Frank’s jeans were a whole lot tighter and he was a lot more sure that these three were meant for him, and him for them.

They set up their stuff, with all the necessary things working already. Julie and Susie wanted to watch a new slasher film they’d shoplifted out of the bargain bin a couple nights previously, so they hung out in Susie’s new room.

Meanwhile, Joey was still running on adrenaline, and Frank did not at all mind finishing what they started.

More and more, Frank felt like they were all meant for each other. Meant to be together. Pieces of a puzzle. Hands interlocked with Joey’s and out of breath, Frank finally realized what was going on here.

“I love you. And Julie. And Susie. Shit.” He tried to catch his breath, eyes wide in shock at this realization.

“I love you too, dumbass. It’s us four against the world.” Joey grinned, kissing his lips softly. Soon enough, it turned into another makeout, and Joey pinned Frank by his arms to the mattress.

“Would you kill for me?” Joey asked, challenging. It was meant to rile him up. But Frank paused. And he realized that besides their little four player squad, Frank would kill anyone if Joey asked. In any way, at any time, for any reason.

Of course, he couldn’t say that.

“Would you kill for me?” Frank challenged back.

“Absolutely.” Joey answered without hesitation, and Frank’s jaw dropped, only for Joey to take advantage of his open mouth to get them both worked up again.

—

Julie was the first one he’d met that really got him. He loved all three the same amount, but Julie was the first, and though it didn’t make her superior, it still gave him a deeper appreciation of her. The first night they met, they talked for hours. And even after that, they still had deep conversations by themselves, while Susie and Joey were off having fun by themselves. Julie’s eyes were bright with everything good in the world, with mischief and excitement and glee.

Hours could go by just discussing the world with her, just sharing ideas and being in sync. It was euphoric.

She asked him once, jokingly, if he’d kill for her.

He lied, of course. Said that he wouldn’t, not even for her. But inside, he knew that he would. But he was too scared that she would flip and he’d be all alone. But if she only asked, he would drive his knife deep into someone’s chest. Anyone’s chest. As long as it wasn’t himself or his Legion, he would kill everyone in this damn town.

And then—

It was a normal night. They were going to vandalize and rob the store Joey recently got fired from. Nothing seemed out of place. But then Julie was grabbed. She screamed, and Frank saw a cleaner holding a knife to her neck.

Call it a break in sanity. But his knife was in hand, his body moved on its own, and he found himself tackling the guy to the ground and stabbing him. Over and over. To make sure Julie was safe. He had to make sure they were safe. And he got a rush of euphoria from realizing that this was a final solution to those bothering his gang, his Legion. Because this asshole wasn’t moving anymore.

He looks up at his gang, and something twists in his gut. “Come on! We’re in this together!” He snapped, the words coming out without his will.

But Joey grabbed the knife from Frank and plunged it into the guy before passing it to Julie. Without a word, the knife sunk into the man’s gut.

Susie had crawled over. She was shaking. Julie pressed the knife into her hand.

“I... I don’t know if I can.” She whispered, holding the knife above the man’s throat.

“Then we’ll do it together.” Frank told her. He took his hands into his, guiding the blade closer. “It’s ok if you close your eyes. On the count of three?”

Susie nodded, still shaking, but gripping the knife tightly.

“One...” Bright eyes, pink lips.

“Two...” Glint and a grin.

“Three!” Eager interest and a beam of sunshine.

With a gross squelch, Frank’s eyes, burning with fire, watched as this man breathed in his own blood and died.


End file.
